The unexpected result
by Kawaiidesupikachu
Summary: Gladion is crushing on 2 boys who he knows but from afar, now they are in the same room as him getting closer and closer Rated M for obvious reasons Gladion x Hau x Sun Has Yaoi (Male sex/relationship/love, Boy x Boy or in this case boy x boy x boy) DONT LIKE YAOI DONT READ THIS


**This was a request I got a little while ago of GladionxHauxSun so this will be fun, Oneshot, this does not affect my ongoing story, takes place at the underground aether labs.**

Gladion was your average loner boy, noone as a friend in childhood, not close to siblings, and when anyone tried to get close to him he would push them away because he didnt know how to handle kindness since noone ever showed him any, but all of that changed the day he met those 2 boys. He met them many times before but only as concern for cosmog or 'Nebby'.

It seemed everywhere he ended up there they were, smiling and laughing and defeating team skull. Eventually he grown to like the 2 of them so after the day they all met he hoped that they would meet again. He would never admit this to anyone but he secretly thought they were both really super cute... not to mention he had fallen for the 2 of them. The day they met again he was with his Type:Null one day after doing a job for Aethor and he met the 2 boys in person in a spare bedroom in the Aethor paradise whilst searching for valuables, they were prepared to battle. Putting up a fake tough front and shaking the thoughts out of his head he simply told them "Let's get this over with, Null will destroy you!" He said as he sent out his Type:Null.

"Incineroar go!" The boy with the nicely tanned skin, black shirt, light pink cheeks, and orange shorts cried out. "Null, Crush claw!" He told it as it slashed at the fire cat "Incineroar, Flame charge!" he yelled to it as it turned into a fireball and hit the Type:Null "Null, Use Take down!" He yelled as it tackled the cat like Pokemon and it fell over, knocked out. He kinda felt bad but he had to attempt to remain tough "Give up you too?" he managed to taunt almost smugly "Never!" cried the cute boy with black hair, a blue and white striped shirt, Light pale complection, and black shorts "Go Primarina, Use Bubblebeam!" he cried out as the seal like Pokemon sent out the bubblebeam.

"Null, Crush claw!" He cried as it claw the Seal Pokemon "Primarina use Surf!" he cried as the vast amount of water sent out was enough to KO the Type:Null "Null No!" Gladion cried as he ran over to his injured Pokemon "We werent strong enough this time..." he told it as he pet it's head soothingly "Here" The striped shirt boy said as he gave him a max revive ' _I remember him, we met a few times before but... wow... he's not that mean looking up close.. he looks.. kinda cute actually_ ' Sun and Hau simultaneously thought but shook it off due to the situation "I'm Sun" " I'm Hau" Sun and Hau said to him ' _I have to play it cool... don't want them to find out, just stay silent'_ he thought to himself."..." Gladion silently took the item and used it on his Pokemon and it jumped up and licked Sun and Hau happily and affectionately. ' _That's... Nice of him... I should thank him...'_ he thought as a small blush grew on his cheeks. (No the room wasn't damaged surprisingly XD)

Seeing his Pokemon act kindly to the boys, he decided he should tell them his name and thank him, they helped Null after all. After the 3 of them withdrew their Pokemon he spoke "I-I'm Gladion.." he stutterd reluctantly "T-The name's Gladion.. and thank you..." he said "Gladion.. Nice to have a conversation with you that isnt about Cosmog" Hau said with a small smirk. "That's a nice name" Sun said with a light blush "Tha-Thanks" Gladion replied with a small smile. ' _Is he.. blushing? does he like me? I should tell them... but rejection.. no, grow a pair Gladion!'_

"Um... Sorry about... earlier" Gladion sat down on the bed and looked away once he attempted to apologize but was touched when he looked back to see the 2 of them healing their injured Pokemon "Don't worry about it Gladion" Sun said with a warm smile "Ya, We got a new best friend in the process!" Hau told him with a sweet smile ' _Oh Arceus... This right here... THIS is why I love them, they find positivity in everything!_ ' Gladion thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

"Oh Gladion, can we ask u a question?" Hau and Sun asked as they sat next to him "Ok..?" Gladion questioned "You've been... how should I say... glancing at us.. everytime we meet, blushing, looking away and then acting emotionally tough and we think we know why" Hau whispered in his ear so he wouldn't be embarrassed. Gladion gulped "And.. what would that be..." He flushed embarrassed "We think.." Hau began as he inched closer "You like... Or, should I say... love... us" Sun finished as he also inched closer.

Gladion's face lit up redder than a sunburn "W-What are you saying? W-Were boys!" He stuttered in a pitiful attempt to convince them otherwise "That doesn't matter" Hau said, his tone staying the same "Not at all" Sun told him as he gazed into Gladion's bright blue eyes "R-Really?" He stammered as he felt their hot breath on his neck, causing him to blush darker "Yes really" Hau said seductively as he placed his hand on Gladion's left hand "In fact..." Sun said as he placed his hand over Gladion's other hand "..We both feel the same way" They both said with soft smiles.

"B-Both of you? R-Really?" he said somewhat sceptically "Uh-huh!" Said Sun "We'll prove it" Hau said with a wink "How wi-" Gladion was silenced by Sun lips over his earning blushes darker than cheri berries from both boys "Hey, my turn!" Hau pouted as Sun took Gladion's face into his hands. They shortly after broke the kiss but almost immediately Hau took over. He made Gladion blush darker, more like a chople berry, because when Gladion opened his mouth to react he slipped his tongue into his mouth earning a soft moan from both boys.

(^~^)

Once the kissed was over Sun and Hau pushed Gladion back and began to kiss his neck resulting in Gladion sounding like a skitty on delcatnip "A-Aah" he managed to get out through the intense pleasure "Aww, Cute" Hau said as he kissed him again and unzipped Gladion's black jacket revealing a thin white semi translucent tee that showed off his chest. Hau lifted up his shirt and began to play with his nipples.

"G-Gaah!" He cried out loudly as Hau licked and pinched his nipples and Sun bit his neck softly. This all was new to Gladion, he never even thought anyone could feel this good, but now he knew, and he had a feeling this was only the beginning. (Wouldn't it succ if I ended it here XD)

"Sun look" Hau gestured to Gladion's member that was pushing against the fabric of his black Kakki shorts (Ik he wears pants but NO, NOT HERE XP) "I guess we should take responsibility" Sun said as he traced his hand along the outline of his crotch "Nnngh... N-Not t-there.." Gladion moaned as Sun pulled his shorts off revealing his blue, green, red and yellow diagonally striped boxers which looked super uncomfortable at the current time.

"You say no..." Sun said as he lightly grasped his member and kissed his neck "but your body says yes" Hau said as he took off Gladion's boxers revealing his 6 inch cock. Gladion felt like he would melt from all the pleasure; Sun licking his neck and playing with his nipples, and Hau licking his aching member and massaging his balls. "G-GaaAAah!" Gladion mewled as he drooled slightly.

"Haaaau, I wanna taste too!" Sun said as he quickly joined Hau in licking Gladion's cock. "AaaAaahh!" Gladion cried loudly, he felt amazing, the pleasure was so good it was almost unbearable. Sun decided he wanted to actually go for it instead of tease so before Hau could, he took Gladion's cock in his mouth and began to suck it slowly earning new noises that were very erotic to erupt from Gladion's mouth.

Hau was kind of jealous he didn't get to taste him fully but he had another idea to make Gladion moan. "Gladion, open" Hau said as he stuck 2 fingers in his mouth "Suck them, get them all wet, the slicker the better" Hau said seductively in his ear, Gladion did as instructed and got them completely dripping wet "Good job" Hau said as he passionately kissed him.

He pulled Gladion fully on the bed on his hands and knees, Sun came up too to resume sucking. "Brace yourself.." Hau told Gladion as he stuck the two fingers into his ass earning a cry of pain to escape his lips "Gggh!" Gladion bit his lip to ease the pain but even Sun sucking him wasn't helping. Sun decided to stop and he had a better idea but for now he focused on undressing himself.

Once disrobed Sun's 6 inch cock was displayed and he went to unclothe Hau "Here" Sun said as he lifted Hau's shirt off and pants lowered along with the boxers that were hiding his 7 inch cock. "Thanks Sun" Hau said "Help Gladion won't you" "K" Sun said as he kissed Gladion to make him focus on that than the pain.

After about 10 seconds of their make out session, Gladion broke the kiss and moaned louder than he had the whole time "There's your sweet spot" Hau stated as he took his 2 fingers out and positioned himself at Gladion's ass "You'll feel even better than that soon Gladion" Sun said as he lay on his back and spread his legs, positioning his ass at Gladion's cock.

"Ready Gladion?" they both asked "Oh Arceus yes..!" He said back "Here goes" Hau said as he slowly pushed his cock into Gladion's ass while Gladion did the same to Sun "Aaaaa!" All 3 boys cried in pleasure as they began to fuck. "S-So warm and tight!" Gladion moaned as he pushed deeper into Sun earning louder moans from the cute black haired boy "G-Gladion!" Sun cried.

"Gladion... Your so t-tight!" Hau moaned as he pushed his large cock all the way inside his ass "I-I love it!" He said as he thrusted harder causing the latter to moan loudly. After a little while the boys were all starting to moan and cry out. "Hau, Sun... I-Im g-go-" Gladion was interrupted by his own moan "M-Me too" Sun moaned as loud as he could "S-Same here" Hau moaned almost as loud as Sun.

"T-Together.."Gladion said as he clasped Sun and Hau's hands "A-Aaa-AAAAAAH!" Hau cried as loud as he physically could as he shot his cum inside Gladion, pulled out, and collapsed beside them on his side "G-Gaaa-aAAAAH!" Gladion cried loudly as he came inside Sun's ass "AaAAAh.. A-AAAAAAAH!" Sun cried as he shot his hot sticky cum all over his and Gladion's chest as they all collapsed laying next to each other. Gladion was in the middle.

(^~^)

Hau curled up to Gladion and exhaustedly kissed him "I love you Gladion" Hau said as he soon then after felt tired "I love you too Gladion" Sun said as he kissed him and felt like falling asleep "I love you both too" Gladion said as he kissed them both, Hau then Sun. Literally just before Gladion all dozed off, Hau and Sun already asleep, Someone walked in and covered them with the blankets of the bed. Gladion thought he was dreaming so he paid no mind and fell asleep. "Night you 3" the mystery visitor said "Sleep tight..." She chuckled to herself "Oh, and good Yaoi show" She snickered before she turned to leave "Hurry, Come on, they deserve this break, we have to stop Aethor ourselves" "Our friends need this break, and my brother too, Okay Nebby?" She said quietly as they left the room.

 **AN: I AM SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE :'( I made this Oneshot extra spicy tho so please forgive me :'3 Follow me for updates on stories, reviews are much apprechiated, Request something you wanna see me write too or something you want me to add in an ongoing series, I like taking suggestions/requests (As said at the start XD) Hopefully I will finish the next Chapter for love and Malasadas soon, I am planning to get them off Melemele island and get them to Akala soon! Till next time**

 **~Pika-chan :3**


End file.
